


The 12 Delays of a Marvey Christmas

by Xenrae



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Atlanta does not, Distant Mike, Established Relationship, Lonely Harvey, M/M, Manhattan gets snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 14:59:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5460635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xenrae/pseuds/Xenrae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike is trapped out of town on business, and Harvey trips over how much he really misses him.</p><p>♫ ♫<br/><i>12 hours ticking  ● 11 clients waiting ● 10 scowling faces ● 9 obligations ● 8 snowy airports ● 7 'ssociates singing ● 6 missed calls ● </i>♫ <i>5 priiii-vate jets ♫</i> ● <i>4 more lonely hours ● 3 red lights ● 2 false alarms ● And a merry Marvey kiss in the snow!!!</i><br/>♫ ♫</p><p>Each of these is found in the fic :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The 12 Delays of a Marvey Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Marvey Secret Santa 2015 event. This was so much fun!

*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*

Harvey's not the kind of guy to wake slowly, stretch and stare at the ceiling for a minute before his feet hit the floor, but today he's making an exception.  His left arm flops into the empty space next to him and he turns his eyes toward the still fluffy pillow that should be holding Mike's head.  The ceiling is a lot more fun to look at, as it turns out.

Twelve more hours and Mike will be home.  It's nothing short of ridiculous how much Harvey misses him, and every day, every hour,  it gets worse.  The trip that started out as four days has now gone on for ten, and Harvey's need to have Mike home had escalated with every roadblock or annoying circumstance thrown up in their way.   And really, he's Harvey Goddamned Specter and this just makes no sense.  It's not the first time or last time they'll be separated, after all.  But this is Christmas, Harvey tells himself, and the kid should be home.  The frustrated lawyer chuckles quietly into the room; the kid.  Some habits are hard to break.  

That last thought does him in, and in a fit of adorableness that Harvey will deny until he's dead, he growls - yes growls - rolls over, and crushes his face into Mike's pillow, inhaling what he hopes to be every last scent of the man.  It's at least three minutes before lifts his face to breathe, and then only because making yourself a corpse over missing your boyfriend this close to the holiday is pretty rude, even for Harvey.

So, up he goes, shower,  shave, hair gel, teeth, immaculate suit and tie.  He's made his way to the gleaming modern kitchen and coffee before Mike's ring tone chimes from his iPhone.  And no, he absolutely does not feel giddy and does not trip over his brief case and the leg of a custom-made barstool trying to get to it before it even rings twice.

It's a Facetime call, so of course Harvey has to smooth his hair and straighten his tie before he pushes the button.  Oh - and lose the ridiculous grin that sprang up out of nowhere.

"It's ten after 8:00.  Must be nice to sleep in," he deadpans into the screen.

And then Mike leans into his own screen and Harvey's quick and careful façade crumbles.  _Mike._   In spite of himself, he smiles looking into those bottomless blue eyes, and his thumb might even caress the edge of the phone just a bit.

"Yeah, I missed you, too, Harv."  Mike doesn't bother to hide his grin.  He never has.  Wide open, heart on his sleeve, Mike.  "What do you have goin' today, other than counting the minutes until my flight lands?"

Harvey scoffs and very deliberately rolls his eyes so Mike can see.  "Yes, Mike, after I answer the email of 11 clients who need nothing more than their hand held, after I close this merger when only half of the players want it closed, after I promise Jessica I'll be at this goddamn party for the hundredth time, I promise to count the minutes until you're back in New York."

Mike disappears from the screen, there's the unmistakable blurred image of the younger lawyer's finger over the lens, and then he reappears with both hands slapped to his face, eyes wide and mouth in a big "O."

Harvey laughs, setting his coffee mug down on the shiny counter.  "Really, Mike?  Home Alone?  Don't kid yourself.  The silence has been golden and I'm not tripping over your shoes.  Are you sure you don't need a few more days in Atlanta?"

Mike laughs back as his face reappears on the screen, because he knows Harvey better than the man thinks, but of course he lets it go.  "You're very funny, Harvey.  I'm cracking up you're so funny.  Anyway, I gotta go.  Meeting's at nine and Rogers wants to meet beforehand.  I'll call you when I get to the airport. "  
  
"Yeah, alright.  Good luck with Rogers.  I'll talk to you soon."  Harvey moves his thumb to disconnect but stops.

"Mike..."

"Yeah, Harv?"

"Of course I'm counting the minutes."

Mike huffs a quiet laugh.  "I know, babe.  Me too.  Love you.  See you tonight."

And just like that, Harvey's pining - again.

*~*

Manhattan, New York is not particularly famous for pleasant winters.  In fact, quite the opposite.  So it's no surprise to Harvey that the snow has begun to fall and melt into already slushy streets as Ray brings the car to a stop and climbs out to open Harvey's door.  The lawyer looks up at the miserable gray sky as he climbs out of the car, and flips the woolen collar of his coat up against his neck before Ray hands him his briefcase.

"We're picking Mike up at 7:00 at LaGuardia, Ray.  I'll be ready at 6:00," Harvey says to the driver, stepping away from the curb.  Harvey turns and watches as the sleek, black Lincoln disappears through the ice and snow into traffic, and he tries not to think about how much he hates getting out of the car alone.

The elevator ride isn't much different; empty and lonely without Mike's ever-present buoyancy, his optimistic efforts to make sure Harvey starts his day in a good mood.  The truth is, Harvey Specter makes it a point to start every day with a positive attitude, but the kid caring enough to make him smile never hurts. 

Wondering just how bad this longing for the Mike can possibly get, he lifts his phone and with a touch and slide of his thumb, finds a favorite picture of the younger man.  Today it'll have to do.

*~*

It's Christmas Eve, but Pearson, Specter-Litt doesn't care.  The law only acknowledges holidays when it has to, and even then it doesn't always.  Opposing counsel still want last minute deals, judges still require timely filings, and worst of all, clients still need coddling.  When Harvey steps off the elevator, Donna, stunning as always in a dark green pencil skirt and silken ivory blouse, hands him his coffee and follows him into his office.

"I know, I know.  Meeting in twenty minutes.  You have the - "

Donna hands him a file.  "Merry Christmas, Harvey.  And of course I have the file.  The client's waiting outside the conference room  nursing coffee."

"Good.  What did you do with - "

"All but one of the various attendees are present and accounted for.  I left them all _in_ the conference room  together, because I thought they might need to talk.  And also because I thought it might be fun to watch them avoid bumping into each other."

Harvey's distracted and he barely hears Donna's early morning humor.  "What do I have after the - what?"  The lawyer looks up to find his secretary giving him her best version of a sorrowful look.

Donna sighs and smiles.  "He'll be home tonight, Harvey. "

Harvey looks back down at the file laying on his desk.  He's not giving Donna ammunition to start mothering him today.  "Yes, he will, Donna.   Now, if you don't mind...?"

Donna pauses, just in case, but turns and leaves as quietly as she came in, leaving Harvey alone to shake off the wistfulness and talk himself out of taking his phone out of his pocket to look at Mike's picture again.

*~*

As meetings go, the merger went flawlessly.  Jessica had handled most of the talking, looking to Harvey for the occasional push and shove of one member or the other that wasn't clear on their own how they felt about the terms.  The managing partner had had to burn a scolding glance at Harvey once when a text from Mike made him laugh out loud, but the Specter magic worked, and two hours later, what had been 10 scowling faces had become just as many congratulatory grins.

But it wasn't all good news.  Of course Harvey was paying attention, in spite of Mike's texts, but it was impossible to miss the constantly escalating snowfall seen through the enormous windows of the conference room.  As the last of the too happy executives made their way to the elevator, Harvey walked over to the window, confirming his worst suspicions.   Even from this height, the city was in near white out, the sky dark and snow whipping and blowing in every direction, so thick that even the building across the street was becoming difficult to see.  Harvey didn't have the time to care.  In a few hours Mike would be home, and for a few days after at least, he wouldn't care if the world froze over completely.

*~*

The remainder of Harvey's day passed as it usually would;  cheerful and efficient Donna, annoying and distracting Lewis, 9 messages from Jessica threatening his life if he didn't show up at the company Christmas party.  All of this woven in and out of a handful of phone calls and answering only the most necessary email correspondence, and all of it without Mike.  Harvey's mood was tepid, and that was generous.

Sometime around 3:30, it was Donna who had to break the news; all flights in and out of the city were cancelled.  Harvey took it in stride at first.  He's a grown man, after all.  But an hour later he'd confirmed that the 8 nearest airports, both major and minor, were completely out of commission.  He had to face facts; the universe hated him, Mike wasn't coming home tonight and they weren't going to wake up together Christmas day.  He hated this, hated that it mattered so damn much, but most of all, hated that he had to give Mike the news.  He closed his office door and, collapsing in his chair, made the call.

*~*

Mike was as cheerful and anxious as Harvey would expect when he answered the call.  "Hey babe.  What's up?  I thought I was supposed to call you?"

"Yeah Mike, about that.  Have you seen the weather reports?"

"Well no, but it's raining like hell here.  Are you getting snow?"

"We were, but it's tapering off.  Listen Mike... the airports are closed and I tried to get a flight but - "

"Aw fuck, Harvey.  Are you serious?"

No answer is really necessary and the silence is deafening.  There's really nothing to say.  But then Harvey realizes that it's Mike who's away from home.  Mike who doesn't have anyone to keep him company.   Here he was, thinking about how bad he had it, when the truth was Mike had it worse.   Time to switch gears.

"So, nice trick with the snow, Mike.  If you didn't want to go to the damned office party, all you had to do was say so."

Mike huffs a shallow laugh.  "Yeah, Harvey.  Well, you know how much I hate eggnog, and I think they were going to make me sing.  So, I had to do it."  The silence returns, sad and gray.

"Mike - "

"- Harvey - "

"I miss you - "

" - too."

The chick-flick moment wasn't missed by either of them, and this time when they laugh it's real and fond, Harvey misses him all over again.

"We're kind of pathetic, Harvey."

Harvey smiles.  "You're pathetic.  I'm Harvey Specter."  And then, "I'll make it up to you when you get home."

"We'll make it up to each other, Harvey.  Call me later?"

"I will.  Love you, Mike."

"Love you, too."

*~*

The Christmas party turned out to be the full-on demonstration of excess that Harvey expected.  The firm spared no expense with extravagant food, over the top decorations, all gold and green and red.  It was of course very tastefully done, and although the weather had left the guest list short by a third, Jessica and the other partners looked pleased with themselves, and Harvey stayed sober enough to work his charm on the room. 

Still and all, nothing could distract him from longing for Mike's company.  Neither of them were into public displays of affection, but they weren't hiding anything either, and Harvey just wanted to _be_ with him tonight.    Christmas was definitely a Mike thing, and Harvey had looked forward to seeing all these twinkling lights reflected in the younger man's holiday-happy eyes.  It would have been nice to just stand with him, shoulder to shoulder, fingers brushing from time to time, that look from across the room that never failed to let Harvey know that he was on Mike's mind no matter who the younger man was talking to.  So yeah, it wasn't the worst party ever, but being with Mike would have made it better.  That, and never having heard 6 first years get up and sing Jingle Bell Rock.

*~*

Ray had the night off so Harvey hailed a cab.  And yeah, the airports were closed because planes couldn't land, but don't tell a New York cabby that he can't drive through the snow.  It was only 10:00 when they pulled away from the curb, so Harvey called Mike to tell him about the party and say goodnight - and maybe make another attempt at settling that ridiculous melancholy that had chased him all day.

"Harvey!  You survived!"

Harvey laughed.  God it was good to hear the kid's voice.  "Yeah, I survived.  I had to see Lewis in a Santa costume, but I survived.  And no, you don't want to know who sat in his lap."

Mike laughed out loud at that and it was like music to Harvey's ears. 

"So, you're on your way home?"

"Barely.  The roads are a wreck. "  Neither of them spoke for a minute, and it was good.  They didn't have much to say and didn't need to, but being connected even through the phone line made both of them feel better.  Harvey leaned his head back against the worn leather seat and closed his eyes.

"Hey, you remember being snowed in last year?"

Mike chuckles softly.  "Sure I do, Harvey.  I remember reading through that file until my eyes bled and slamming Red Bull until it was coming out my pores.  Mike's voice goes soft, quiet.  "And I how could I forget the first time I woke up with you?"

The warmth of Mike's voice and the memory spin together and settle in Harvey's chest.  "You had to stay.  I couldn't ask you to ride your bike home in a snowstorm."  Mike chuckles at Harvey's obvious sarcasm.  "Right.  Harvey Specter, the honorable man.  Only slightly less honorable a few hours later."

Harvey smirks.  "I don’t remember you complaining."

"Complaining?"  The joke drifts off and there's sincerity and a bit of reverence in Mike's voice when he speaks again.  "I woke up in a great big bed, with expensive zillion thread count sheets, next to the man I'd been in love with for years.  It was the best day of my life, Harvey."

The silence draws out again and then finally the cab comes to a stop in front of their building.  "I'm home, kid.  Better let this cabby go.  Call you in the morning?"

"Alright.   Night, Harvey - and Harvey?  I mean it.  The best day of my life."

"Mine too, Mike.  Mine too."

Harvey may have kissed Mike's contact pic before he ended the call, but hell, nobody was looking.

*~*

As it turns out, even the great Harvey Specter is not immune to the wondrous feeling of joy and expectation that Christmas morning brings.  Okay, maybe it had nothing to do with Christmas and everything to do with the clear skies and bright sun that meant Mike would soon be home.   Somehow during the night, that pining, missing, lonely feeling that Harvey had been tripping over all week had turned into something more like warmth, connection, a slow burn of anticipation instead.  The lawyer stretched and stood, grabbing his phone from the night stand. 

"Damnit!"  Harvey was stunned, annoyed, whatever.   He never slept through his phone, and there were six missed calls from Mike.   Thumb, slide, tap and soon enough, Mike was on the other line.  
  
"Finally!  Harvey, the airports are open.  Work some magic and get me home.  Pleeease!"

Harvey laughs, relieved.  "Alright, Rookie, relax.   Let me make some phone calls.  I'll call you back soon."

Harvey ends the call and tries to think.  This is Christmas Day, the wrong time to need a last minute flight even when there hasn't been a snowstorm.   He's called 5 private airlines that are solidly booked, but in the end Harvey's wallet does the trick, and Mike has a seat to get home.

*~*

There were 4 more lonely hours before Mike's flight was due to land at LaGuardia, and Harvey went throught the first one working up the nerve to call Ray.  It was Christmas and senior partner might be a demanding boss, but he's not a dick.  Still, he needs a ride and the car club is closed, and seriously, the airport will be a nightmare after all those cancelled flights and he just doesn't trust a cab to get him there on time.

He barely gives the driver a chance to say hello.  "Ray, I'll give you  five grand to get me to LaGuardia by 1:00."

There's a long silence, and Harvey definitely holds his breath.  _Not another roadblock, just please say yes._

"Tell you what, Harvey.  A thousand will be enough, but I want the next four days off, completely." 

Normally this would be a problem for city's best closer, but not this time.  His life is on do-not-disturb for at least that long anyway, once Mike gets home.  Harvey exhales.  "Deal."

*~*

By the time Ray has collected Harvey, covered the distance to the airport, and navigated his way through the heavily congested holiday traffic, it's clear to Harvey that the man is the Marvel comic hero of hired drivers.  Who else could else could get out of Manhattan and only hit 3 red lights?

Finally at the arrival gate, Harvey gets out of - no, launches out of the car and heads inside.  Ten minutes until Mike's flight lands, which means the near frantic boyfriend has just enough time to pull himself together and get to the gate.

Yeah, Harvey's a mess.  It's been a very long eleven days, filled with more caring and feelings than Harvey will ever admit to having.  It so good with Mike, so good waking up with a warm, comforting body next to him every morning, sharing meals, work, plans for the future.  So good to be in love.  But damn, this whole thing with missing somebody to the point of distraction is going to take some getting used to.   But hell, he is a senior partner.  Maybe he'll just make sure Mike never leaves town again.

Yeah, no. 

As tough as it is though, it's has it's points.  Like right now, as Harvey's watching the first trickle of passengers amble down the ramp to their waiting friends and family, and his heart speeds up, and he's bouncing on his heels, then stretching on his toes to crane his neck to see.  There's a commercial flight disembarking across the hall, and it's virtually standing room only.  There's one, then 2 false alarms - nope, not Mike - and honestly, Harvey's the goddamned master of self-control, but he's pretty sure he's going to hyperventilate if it happens one more time.

And then he sees him.  _Mike._   Brown eyes meet blue, and the world just falls away.  Mike's smiling, like Harvey knows he is himself, and then it dawns on him that that this gorgeous amazing man has missed him too.

The world starts moving again and Harvey absolutely does not run into Mike's arms, but he wants to.  God he wants to, and it's only fifteen feet, ten feet, seven, five...

"Harvey..." and Mike is finally in his arms. 

They hold each other so tight that neither can really breathe, and when being together again at last becomes believable, they pull apart to gaze at each other - and then simultaneously erupt in laughter.

"Oh God, Harvey.  Could we be any more ridiculous?" Mike lets out when he can finally breathe.  Harvey just nods his head in agreement, still trying to catch his breath.  Then the older man smiles, his face uncharacteristically soft and warm.  "It _has_ been pretty ridiculous.  And I'll tell you all the details of my tragic week without you, but first let's get your things and get you home."  Mike sobers just enough and takes Harvey's hand.  "Yeah, let's do that.  Let's get me home."

*~*

Not so surprisingly, it takes the better part of an hour to collect Mike's luggage at baggage claim, but they don't mind.  They're holding hands while they wait, and when Harvey risks a sideways glance, he catches Mike looking, too.  And for maybe the hundredth time already, Harvey thinks, _he's here.  He's finally home_.

Ray is waiting outside right where he said he'd be, and he quickly takes Mike's luggage and loads it in the trunk.  He opens the back door to the Towne Car and waits as professionally stoic as ever.

Harvey's about to climb in and Mike, now wrapped up warm in his coat and scarf, pulls on Harvey's arm and stops him.

"Hey..."

Harvey goes easily when Mike pulls him in, and the younger man's arms slide beneath his coat and around his waist.  Harvey holds him close.  The sky has turned gray again, but the wind barely moves and giant, white fluffs of snow are falling silently all around.  "... you forgot something."

Harvey looks at Mike, snowflakes clinging to his lashes, the blue of his eyes vivid in the wintery light.  He rubs his thumb across Mike's cheek, for a moment, lost for words.

"I love you, Mike Ross.  You're the best Christmas present ever."

Mike tugs the older man closer, their lips only a breath apart.  "I love you, too, Harvey.  Merry Christmas," he whispers before finally leaning in.

It's the kind of kiss you only get when you've been apart.  The kind that you remember, that lingers, that speaks a thousand words and leaves you breathless.  There was only 1 man in the world that could kiss Harvey like this, and damn if he wasn't worth waiting for.

*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*


End file.
